


little stars

by Tat_Tat



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-26 19:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15008213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tat_Tat/pseuds/Tat_Tat
Summary: A collection of sfw Moicy ficlets.





	1. Chapter 1

Angela liked when Moira was comfortable enough that she didn’t immediately redress after sex. It was rare to see either of them in a moment of repose, rarer for them to be at ease at the same time. 

Angela found it easy to relax, running her fingers over Moira’s back, each fingertip hopping from one freckle to another One evening, in moonlight she commented that Moira’s backside looked like a gathering of stars.

At that, Moira chuckled, “briciní” and explained that there was a legend that the Gods had given the Irish their freckles, so that they would remember the stars and heavens. 

From then on, whenever Angela saw the night sky, she thought of Moira and her backside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I've written enough sfw Moicy stuff that it warrants it's own fic collection. Some of the fics after this one might feel familiar since I'm moving them from a previous fic collection.


	2. Unpacking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad I got to re-post this so I could fix the formatting. This is one of my favorite ones too btw.

Moira was scarcely home. Mostly, she kept to herself in whatever lab she was assigned or was renting at the moment, all waking hours there, and more often than not, sleeping there too.

So it had been easy to overlook the boxes stowed away in her closet, that had collected over the years. She had thought she was finished packing for her move to Oasis until she remembered the closet space.

She almost didn’t look inside the boxes, ready to drop them off for charity, but changed her mind, slightly curious.

Inside the top three boxes were elaborate costumes she had worn once or twice to parties, with a few matching masquerade masks. Then there were boxes of outdated medical equipment, stethoscopes she had thought she’d lost, and the graduation gown, as vibrant as the day she’d worn it decades ago.

Boxes of letters, from home, from the friends she used to have --before she had published the paper that turned her into the black sheep of the scientific community, and old term papers that were unpleasant to reread.

The last box contained lab coats that were frayed at the sleeves and iron on patches with the Overwatch logo. At the very bottom of all that was what was left of her uniform from Blackwatch, and under that, the beret that matched it. She quickly set the old bodysuit aside to pick up the beret. Like her graduation gown, it still looked new, like she had never worn it out on numerous missions. The hair pins that she used to keep it in place were still there, as well as a message, sewn inside the rim of the cap, in neat, red cursive thread:

 _Stay Safe._ -A.

She doesn’t realize that she’s been holding her breath until she exhales raggedly, a choked out sob that comes unbidden and raw, catching her off guard. It only comes out because she’s alone.

She disposes everything that’s in the boxes, except the beret. She keeps that close but concealed.

Safe.


	3. Chapter 3

Talon found her under a pile of rubble. Moira said they were lucky that they had found her, but Angela said she’d rather have died.

Moira was the lead doctor and Angela was afraid of what reparations would be made, what was irreplaceable and what she would become. She had always sympathized with Genji, but the more Moira worked on her body, the more she understood him. The adjustments Moira made were all organic, but not Angela’s original biological components, incorporating her work from her early days on the Horizon Lunar colony.

Moira gave her wings, rendering the Valkyrie suit obsolete, among other things.

Angela always hated that beneath the moral ambiguity Moira was always right and got results.


	4. Chapter 4

Moira was unsurprised when her lab was raided, she had been waiting for it to happen eventually.

It would not be for the first time.

Nor the first time that a colleague had betrayed her trust. She knew that Angela wouldn’t agree with her methods, but had shared her research regardless, unashamed as she was (and still is).

She had hoped to impress her, if only briefly.

If she had, Angela hid it, as she did most things.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A repost of a Valentines Day challenge.

**1 Flowers**

Moira doesn’t like flowers; she’s allergic, and they remind her of stuffy hospitals, but she thinks she could begin to like them: specifically sunflowers, the flowers that remind her of Angela.

 

**2\. Surprise kiss**

When Gabriel first introduced them, Moira kissed her hand in greeting; Angela didn’t think anything of it until later, when Gabriel mentioned that was not Moira’s usual reaction to new acquaintances.

 

**3\. Soulmates au**

Moira’s world was monochrome until she met her, and she realizes now how it might be unsettling that one of her eyes is crimson-- she wonders if Angela notices, if she can see color now too.

 

**4\. Morning cuddles**

Moira can fall fast asleep when their pet rabbit sidles up to her; Angela is careful not to wake them as she takes a quick picture.

 

**5\. Promise**

A Talon captive, Angela doesn’t know who to trust until Moira steps out of the shadows and whispers a promise.

 

**6\. Reversed Roles**

Moira still fondly remembers Angela clad in white, affectionately called ‘the guardian angel of Overwatch,’ back before she felt taken for granted, before she donned black wings and became Talon’s ‘Angel of Death.’

 

**7\. Chocolate**

Moira tastes like dark chocolate, like the temptation of figs and the trappings of pomegranates; Angela kisses her over and over again, but she never tastes the same.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was "things said instead of 'I love you' ".

Angela was used to divesting herself of life’s pleasures, driven by the deaths of her parents. She would tell herself she’d shower after she finished a thesis, go out with friends after an experiment was completed. Eventually, she stopped fooling herself and everyone else, and said nothing at all.

Moira was much the same way and they both appreciated this, although sometimes Angela found herself wondering what Moira would say if she invited her out for dinner.

And then she wondered what Moira would say if she confessed that she didn’t always want to slap the near perpetual smirk off her face, that sometimes she desired to kiss the corner of her mouth instead.

And then months, years later she wondered if Moira would think she was too forward, too fast for saying, “I love you.”

But instead of all of this, she asked where the samples were, and did their shipment of formalin come in yet?


End file.
